Talk:USS Odyssey (NCC-75309)
Regarding the Unity note... actually, it's not possible that they are the same ship. Two different continuities, two different creators, two different ships. This Odyssey with this registry was created specifically for the Typhon Station RPG and has a unique history. Out of respect for the Typhon Station crew and the late Barbara Horwitz, please do not use this vessel in another fiction. --TimPendragon 19:50, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :Fixed. --Kevin W. Adm•Tlk 19:51, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::And Mike just unfixed'' it, rather spectacularly so. I don't know who the bloody hell put that Unity note on the Typhon ship page, but it's caused a world of trouble. --TimPendragon 20:02, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :::I was being bothered for a while about merging ship articles together when they could be the same ship -- the "Trekmania suggestion" -- which I initially resisted but instead found a way to enact. Many ships of the Daedalus class have two different registries and exist in two different continuities, but are unified as two separate sections of one article. These two articles could co-exist, i'm having trouble wih the HTML coding however. :::I was responding to the note that the two ships could be the same. What exactly did you fix that i unfixed? -- Captain M.K.B. 20:05, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::::The note should not have been placed there. There ''is '''no connection'' between Unity and Typhon Station, and these articles should not be merged. Not your fault Mike, whoever put that note there was an idiot...mistaken.--TimPendragon 20:10, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :::::I was just pointing out that it COULD have been the same ship. But no, fair enough. --Luke80 10:29, 16 December 2006 (UTC) re: same ship, different realities I know that some ships with large articles (like USS Intrepid (prototype)) have been subdivided, but just to raise awareness, ships from different realities could share the same article -- USS Daedalus (prototype) for example. These two examples could help us avoid confusion -- i don't see the edits i've made as a "world of trouble" or "unfixing, thankyouverymuch, but this is discussion i'd welcome productive comments on... (Kevin, what did you mean when you said "fixed" ??? ) -- Captain M.K.B. 20:12, 14 December 2006 (UTC) :As a further example, I have User:Sasoriza who has made numerous comments that he thinks a lot of starship articles i've created should be merged together since they are too short. Now, as a wiki admin, i know that "too short" is not necessarily an excuse to "get rid" of an article, so i argued against that point, but did find an opportunity to merge 4 possible "USS Daedalus" articles together, all with different registries and "realities".. if we kept the Typhon PBEM article separate, would it be incredibly short? short enough to just make it a subtext of the Unity article, just as the Trekmania Daedalus, Jackill's Daedalus and SFMuseum Daedalus are all short subtexts within the STNew Voyages Daedalus article? -- Captain M.K.B. 20:16, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::The Typhon article was not nearly as short as the Trekmania/SF Museum/Jackill's articles would be without merging - and those are ships that nothing more has really been written about. They are simply conjectural, based on slightly different interpretations. Both the Unity ship and the Typhon ship have more written about them, and are completely unrelated in origin. Both ships could have much more written about them, and eventually I, or other Typhon personnel will be adding more data from the rpg. --TimPendragon 20:22, 14 December 2006 (UTC)